


Oh Baby, You Hold Me Up

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Facetime, M/M, supportive Misha, the brewery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: A FaceTime conversation between Jensen and Misha. Families, facial hair, and breweries...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me forever. I didn't have a beta so I apologize. Real life has been kicking my ass ya know? But I want to thank all the wonderful authors who contributed, you've all been super supportive of us and each other. You're all amazing people.

Jensen couldn't help the way his knee bounced as he watched the outgoing FaceTime call ring through. He and Misha had been playing phone tag and he was really hoping to catch him this time. Jensen needed to hear Misha’s voice, and see his face.

When Misha answered the call, Jensen couldn't help the thousand watt smile he knew was plastered on his own face.

“Hey J.” Misha answered with his own gummy smile, and eye crinkles that made Jensen’s heart twinge.

“Hey! I'm glad I finally caught you Dmitri.”

“Yeah?” Misha sounded a little smug and a lot delighted. Jensen couldn't help but notice how scruffy he was right now. The lighting shown on him perfectly, and fuck… all Jensen wanted to do was kiss him, feel the scrape of stubble, and the softness of his mouth.

“Jensen?” Misha sounded a little less smug… damn, he had drifted off with that train of thought hadn't he?

“Sorry. Just looking and… I fucking miss you babe.”

Misha's face softened again and it was almost too much to look at without being able to touch.

“I miss you too J.”

Jensen knew he was practically glowing, those few words had made him so damn happy.

“So, uh… I dig the scruff D. Took our advice huh?”

Misha reached up and scratched through the rapidly growing beard on his face.

“I told you I'd grow it out between episodes my love, and I am a man of my word.” Misha says this with some humor, but is absolutely serious.

“Damn… well you look good D. I wish I were there.”

“Soon enough my love. How is Dani? The kids?”

“Oh they're all great. Dani is a fucking warrior dude… JJ is loving being a big sister and the babies… they're a handful but damn…” Jensen couldn't help his smile, “I'm so fucking lucky man.”

“Yes you are, and I'm so proud of you.”

“Me? I didn't do anything… except, yanno… get her pregnant.” Jensen couldn't help giving Misha an over the top wink.

“Oh my god J. That's not what I meant at all.”

Jensen really isn't sure what Misha's getting at, his face must show as much too.

“Jensen… baby. You are a gifted, talented, actor and musician. You're a brilliant performer. You a wonderful Dad, a loving husband, an incredible partner, and an amazing friend. When you devote your time to something, or someone, you're all in… you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. And now, with the brewery and everything, I'm so proud of you for doing something for you for once.”

Jensen couldn't look at Misha. He knew his face was flaming, he just couldn't digest all of that.

“Mish… I don't…”

“Jensen.” Now that was Misha's _dom_ voice, the one he rarely pulled but when he did you were scared shitless, turned on, or both. It made Jensen's eyes snap back up to the screen.

“I'm so fucking proud of you. Really baby.”

Jensen kinda grumbled, but mostly he tried to hide his smile.

“Well whatever man, the brewery wouldn't be happening without you.”

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Misha was genuinely confused, and fuck if that didn't throw Jensen off.

“Oh come on, I've called you every other day so you could talk me down, help me with the blueprints, look into my contractors and make sure they're good at their jobs… without you I couldn't have done any of this D.”

“Jensen, I built a house, basically alone. This is something on a much larger scale, with many people involved. You don't need me.”

“Mish, you oversaw, and helped build an orphanage and a school. You're the brilliant one. Just… take the fucking compliment baby, without you this wouldn't be happening. Hell, without you, I wouldn't even have the courage to do something for myself. Something not for the show, not for Jared, not for everyone else… just something I want. That's all your influence Dmitri.”

Misha looked a little wrecked, eyes misty as he tried to play it off.

“Well thank you J. If even half of that is true then I am sincerely honored.”

Jensen couldn't help but laugh, Misha was… everything to him. Sometimes it was like he knew every little thing that made Jensen tick, and other times it was like he was totally clueless as to the effect he had over Jensen.

“Fuck… a week is too long. I miss you.”

“Well, when I see you… ya wanna get together so we can enjoy this beard a bit before I have to shave it again?”

“Fuck yes D. Thank you for that by the way. You keep growing it between shooting because you know I like it and I… I love you so fucking much.

“I love you too J.”

They smiled at each other for an amount of time only normal for them.

“I'll see you soon Dmitri.”

“Yes you will. Oh, and keep sending me pics of how the construction is coming along, it's exciting isn't it?”

Misha getting excited simply because it was important to Jensen? Yeah, he fucking loved this man, so much sometimes it felt like a tangible weight in his chest.

“It is. And don't worry, I'll send you all kinds of pictures.” Jensen winked and Misha laughed.

“Oh baby, I can't wait.”

 

 

 


End file.
